Agsolestea
Adopted= Agsolestea is a Snake Wyvern and the female counterpart of Aglunastos. |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Dinoman0310, original by Cottonmouth255}} Physiology Agsolestea is a large Snake Wyvern which, unlike Najarala, has no limbs. This means that Agsolestea looks far more snake-like than Najarala. Agsolestea has large frills which she uses to gather solar energy for her light-based attacks. Agsolestea has large fangs which she uses to inject a deadly venom in her prey, but is also capable of spitting this venom out like a spitting cobra. Agsolestea also has small ridges going down her back similarly to Rathalos and beautiful scales going across her body. Behavior Agsolestea has a behavior similar to Rathian in that she is very territorial and will become very aggressive to potential threats, especially when in close proximity to her nest and young. Unlike her male counterpart, Agsolestea is most commonly found during the day and becomes harder to find when it becomes darker. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Agsolestea occupy a position high in the food chain due to their large size, elemental powers and venom allowing them to easily feed on small monsters. These attributes also allow them to prey on several large monsters, but they have to compete with other strong monsters. Agsolestea have to worry about predation from powerful monsters and Elder Dragons. Behavior towards Other Monsters Agsolestea will attack small monsters if they wander too close to the Snake Wyvern or provoke it. Agsolestea will also attack large monsters if they wander too close or decide to provoke the Snake Wyvern. Agsolestea will however try to get away from powerful monsters and Elder Dragons. Tracks Agsolestea can leave behind a variety of tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include "Large Slither Prints", which can be found on the ground, "Majestic Blue Scales", which can be found on the ground, "Beautiful Blue Shells", which can be found on the ground, and "Glowing Scorch Marks", which can be found on the ground or on walls. Specific Locale Interactions Agsolestea doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors When Agsolestea is fought together with Aglunastos, not only will the other enrage if one of them enrages, they will also form a bond due to being male and female of the same species. The two Snake Wyverns will coil together and put their heads close together as they start charging energy, creating a blast in between them which slowly increases in size. The two Snake Wyverns will then quickly separate themselves dropping the blast and causing a large explosion of dark and light. The two of them will continue fighting the hunter together afterwards. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene * Location: Jurassic Frontier * Synopsis: As the Hunter enters Area 4 of the Jurassic Frontier, they notice that it's very quiet. They don't hear much besides the wind until suddenly they notice a bright light on the other side of the area. Before the Hunter can see where the light is coming from they get blinded by a bright flash. While the Hunter is trying to recover from the flash they can hear something moving around them. When the Hunter recovers they notice the bright light is gone. Suddenly they hear something behind them and when they turn around they see it's an Agsolestea, ready to bite them. As the Agsolestea tries biting them, the Hunter leaps out of the way. The Agsolestea turns back towards the Hunter and roars, starting the hunt. Ecology Cutscene * Location: Great Forest * Synopsis: The cutscene begins by showing off a Hypnocatrice asleep in Area 5 of the Great Forest. The camera then zooms out to show an Agsolestea slowly sneaking up on the Hypnocatrice. The camera then pans up as the Agsolestea presumably bites the Hypnocatrice, killing it instantly. The screen then turns to black until it lights up and shows what seems like the Agsolestea's nest. Several young start calling for their mother when the Agsolestea enters her nest, carrying the Hypnocatrice. There seems to be two types of children, ones which are dark-coloured, males, and ones which are bright-coloured, females. The Agsolestea drops the Hypnocatrice corpse infront of the children as the camera zooms in on the children. The Agsolestea then seems to rip off a piece of meat off-screen and gives it to the children which start eating it, ending the cutscene. Abilities Agsolestea are capable of using the Light element by gathering solar energy into their frills which gets stored in special organs in the Agsolestea's body, so it can then be used in different manners. Besides this, Agsolestea are also very large and can use their massive bodies to constrict and crush their prey. Agsolestea also possess a deadly venom which they can inject into their prey or enemies, but also spit it out to create a small pool of poison like Gypceros. Agsolestea are also capable of swimming, but they don't like staying in the water for too long. As such they use the water as a means of escape and not for hunting or fighting. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Agsolestea's eyes will glow bright green and her frills will glow. * Tired State: Agsolestea will start to drool. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Agsolestea can get affected by the Frenzy Virus and become Frenzied, but it is not known if they can get into the Apex State. Agsolestea can also get into the Hyper State and the Tempered State. When Agsolestea becomes infected with Frenzy Virus, thus Frenzied, its frills and underbelly turn more purplish while the majority of its body becomes darker in color. There's now a chance that the venom that it spits out can cause Frenzy. Tempered Agsolestea are considered Threat Lv1 Tempered Monsters and have the usual changes of a Tempered monster. Hyper Agsolestea has the usual changes of a monster in the Hyper State and also gains a new attack. Twin Sweeping Sunlight Beam: Agsolestea will first fire a Light Beam from left to right and then fire another laser from right to left. Both can cause Lightblight. While it's thought that Apex Agsolestea might be able to exist, because of the fact that Apex Aglunastos are known to exist, but none have been sighted yet. Mounts Agsolestea has a mount animation similar to Najarala and can be mounted on her head, back and tail. When Agsolestea is mounted on her head, the hunter will either be located above the Agsolestea's membranes or on either side of its head, behind the membranes. The Agsolestea will try to get hunters off by violently shaking her head around, by slithering around and by slamming the side of her head into walls. When Agsolestea is mounted on her back, the hunter will be located somewhere from just past the neck to near the base of the tail and will be located on either side of the body. The Agsolestea will try to get hunters off by shaking its body, slithering around and by slamming the side of her body into walls. When Agsolestea is mounted on her tail, the hunter will be located somewhere from the base of the tail to near the tip of the tail and will be located on top of the tail. The Agsolestea will try to get hunters off by violently shaking her tail around, by slithering around and by slamming her tail into walls or the ground. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Snake Wyvern * Suborder: Snake Wyvern * Family: Solestea Agsolestea is a member of the Snake Wyvern class together with her male counterpart, Aglunastos. There's also a rare species known as Jet Agsolestea living within volcanic regions. Habitat Range Agsolestea have been found living in a wide range of environments from tropical regions like the Old Jungle, Jungle, Primal Forest and Jurassic Frontier to environments like the Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Verdant Hills, Everwood, Extinct Volcano, Heaven's Mount, Lost City and even the Marshlands. They are also found in the Stained Jungle and the Desolate Village. Ecological Niche Agsolestea have a similar position in the food chain to Rathian. This means that they're high in it and feed on herbivores, like Kelbi and Aptonoth, and lesser predators, like Velociprey, Jaggi, Iodrome and Great Jaggi. While Agsolestea are powerful and capable predators they still have to compete with more powerful and capable predators like Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Tigrex, Plesioth and Espinas. Powerful predators like Elder Dragon-level monsters, Deviljho, Solmaron and Rajang, Deviants, like Dreadqueen Rathian and Dreadking Rathalos, and Elder Dragons can easily take down an Agsolestea. Biological Adaptions Agsolestea have developed their frills in such a manner that they can use them as solar panels for gathering solar energy which they can use for their Light-element attacks. Agsolestea have also developed a powerful venom which they are able to not only inject into their prey but also spit out like a spitting cobra. Besides this they can use their massive body to constrict and crush their prey and are also capable of swimming through water for some time to escape from threats or, occasionally, chase down prey. Behavior Agsolestea is very territorial and will patrol through her territory during the day, while her male counterpart patrols through their territory during the night. Whenever it is taking care of its young it can become very aggressive to potential threats. Interactions with Other Monsters Low Tier Large Monsters * Agsolestea versus Tzitzi-Ya-Ku: The two start by roaring at each other after which the Tzitzi-Ya-Ku quickly flashes the Agsolestea, causing her to be Stunned. The Tzitzi-Ya-Ku leaps at the Agsolestea, causing rather low damage to the Agsolestea. The Tzitzi-Ya-Ku then tries to kick the Agsolestea, but the Agsolestea recovers sooner from the flash than the Tzitzi-Ya-Ku expected and misses due to the Agsolestea moving back. The Agsolestea then flashes the Tzitzi-Ya-Ku and then whips its tail at the Tzitzi-Ya-Ku, dealing rather low damage and knocking the Tzitzi-Ya-Ku over. The Agsolestea then shoots its Sunlight Beam at the Tzitzi-Ya-Ku, dealing continous damage and totalling up to a moderate amount of damage. * Agsolestea versus Rathian: WIP * Agsolestea versus Anatops: WIP * Agsolestea versus Morgroth: WIP High Tier Large Monsters * Agsolestea versus Mizutsune: WIP * Agsolestea versus Legiana: WIP * Agsolestea versus Culmolus: WIP Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Agsolestea will roar in a similar manner as Najarala. * Bite: Agsolestea will hiss at a hunter and then try to bite them which can cause Noxious Poison and knock them down. * Tail Whip: Agsolestea will whip her tail at a hunter which can knock them back. * Constrict: When Agsolestea pins a hunter, she will use her large and muscular body to start constricting them. * Lunge: Agsolestea will lunge at a hunter with her body which can knock them down. * Slither: Agsolestea will slither towards a hunter in a S-shape which can knock them down. * Venom Ball: Agsolestea will spit her venom at a hunter which will leave a small pool of poison if it doesn't hit them directly like Gypceros. If the ball hits a hunter directly it can knock them back and cause Poison and if a hunter walks into the pool it can cause Poison. * Sunlight Gather: Agsolestea will spread her frills and stay still for a bit to gather some sunlight. If she does this enough she will eventually be able to use her Light attacks. * Light Ball: Agsolestea will fire a ball of concentrated light at a hunter which can cause Lightblight and can knock them down. * Light Flash: Agsolestea will hiss at a hunter and then start concentrating light into her frills which will start flashing faster and faster. After some time it will cause a bright flash of light which can cause Stun like Gypceros' flash attack. Enraged * Upswing: Agsolestea will first hiss at a hunter and then swing her head upwards at them which can knock them upwards. * Lunging Bite: Agsolestea will lunge at a hunter, but instead of hitting them with her body she will try biting them which can cause Noxious Poison and knock them away. * Sunlight Beam: Agsolestea will concentrate the light energy into her mouth and afterwards will fire a large laser of concentrated light at a hunter. She will try to track them down with the laser for a short time. This attack can cause Lightblight and can knock them away. High Rank Calm * Sideways Bites: Agsolestea will lunge towards a hunter and try to bite them from the side two times in a row, once from the left and once from the right. This attack can cause Noxious Poison and knock them down. * Circling Upswing: Agsolestea will first hiss at a hunter and then circle them similarly to Najarala. Afterwards she will hiss again and do an Upswing at them which can knock them upwards. * Slithering Upswing: Agsolestea will slither towards a hunter in a S-shape and then do an Upswing. The slither can knock them down and the upswing can knock them upwards. * Double Light Ball: Agsolestea will shoot two Light Balls in a row at a hunter which can both cause Lightblight and can knock them back. * Light Grenade: Agsolestea will shoot a Light Ball at a hunter which will travel in an arc. When it hits the ground it will cause a small explosion of light. This attack can cause Lightblight and can knock Hunters away. Enraged * Lunging Flash: Agsolestea will first do a Lunging Bite at a hunter and then do a Light Flash. The Lunging Bite can cause Noxious Poison and the Light Flash can cause Stun. The lunge can knock them down. * Circling Bite: Agsolestea will first hiss at a hunter and then circle them similarly to Najarala. Afterwards she will hiss again and try to bite them which can cause Noxious Poison and can knock them down. * Sweeping Sunlight Beam: Agsolestea will fire a Sunlight Beam from left to right across the area which can cause Lightblight and can knock Hunters away. G-Rank Calm * Venom Spray: Agsolestea will spray out a large amount of venom in varying patterns across the area infront of her. If this attack hits a hunter directly it will knock them down and cause Noxious Poison and if a hunter walks through the venom it will only cause Noxious Poison and knock them back. * Fake-Out Gather: Agsolestea will start out by doing a Sunlight Gather, giving hunters a chance to attack, but when they get close she will do a Lunging Bite or Light Flash. This attack is most often done when she's already fully charged. Enraged * Light Flash Grenade: Agsolestea will fire a Light Grenade at a hunter, but it will be flashing and when it hits the ground it will release a bright flash of light which can cause Stun. * Sideways Combo: Agsolestea will first do Sideways Bites and then do a Constrict. * Light Grenade Bombardment: Agsolestea will fire multiple Light Grenades in a row at a hunter which can all cause Lightblight and knock Hunters away. Damage Effectiveness WIP Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts * Head(1): Agsolestea's jaws will be damaged. * Head(2): One of the Agsolestea's frills will be damaged. * Head(3): Both of the Agsolestea's frills will be damaged. * Tail: Part of the Agsolestea's tail will be severed off. Shiny Drops Material Items * Agsolestea can drop an Agsolestea Scale/Scale+/Mirrorscale with the break on her tail. * Agsolestea can drop an Agsolestea Fang/Fang+/Venomfang with the first break on her head. * Agsolestea can drop an Agsolestea Carapace/Cortex when she's flinched. * Agsolestea can drop an Agsolestea Frill/Frill+/Membrane with the second and third break on her head. * Agsolestea can drop a Wyvern Tear/Lrg Wyvern Tear with all of her breaks. Slinger Ammo When Agsolestea receives a high damage impact, she can drop Piercing Pods for the hunter's slinger. Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor Blademaster Skills: Sun Strike, Bond (+9), Oxygen (-9) Gunner Skills: Sun Strike, Bond (+9), Oxygen (-9) Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Quests Low Rank (Village) Low Rank (Hub) WIP Low Rank (Event) WIP High Rank (Village) WIP High Rank (Hub) WIP High Rank (Event) WIP G-Rank (Hub) WIP G-Rank (Event) WIP Notes * Agsolestea's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Whenever Agsolestea is tired it will try to find a carcass and eat from it to regain Stamina. * When Agsolestea is fought together with an Aglunastos, if either becomes enraged the other will too. * Agsolestea will be stunned by Flash Bombs or Flash Pods for a shorter period of time than most other monsters and it will also regain some of its charge. * Agsolestea is quite resistant to Poison, but less so when it comes to Paralysis. Trivia * Agsolestea is based on the cottonmouth and spitting cobras. Credits * Rathalosaurus: For the artwork and helping with the theme. * TheElusiveOne: For the icon. |-|Original= Light ( + ) |ailments = Lightblight Illuminated Stun Poison Noxious Poison |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Cottonmouth255, adopted by Dinoman0310}} Together, the Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea are Snake Wyverns and are polar opposites of one another. The Agsolestea is the light-wielding female of the species. In-Game Information Female snake wyverns that take power from sunlight and use it as a weapon. Known for loving water, these creatures are feared by even experienced hunters. In breeding season, they are always with a Dark Agsolestea. Introductory Cutscene Agsolestea Location: Idyllic Ocean Area 9 Synopsis: The hunter's footsteps splash silently through the water as he/she approaches the island of Area 9. Immediately, the hunter takes note of a strange, glittering monster resting at the top of the temple in front of him/her, its scales shining so brightly in the sun that it is almost blinding. The hunter covers his/her eyes, and lowers them when the glare fades. The glittering thing is gone. From out of the surf behind the hunter lunges a bright white serpent, an Agsolestea. As it turns around to face the hunter, who had dodged away from its lunge, the sunlight hits its scales again and cause them to shine. Its frills begin to glow ominously as it absorbs the light. With a screech, it emits a blinding flash of light that covers the area, and the hunt begins. Agsolestea / Dark Agsolestea Location: Forested Spring Area 7 Synopsis: In the dead of night, an Agsolestea sleeps in the shade provided by the immense tree. Shafts of moonlight illuminate its scales, making them glitter slightly. The hunter walks into the area and suddenly notices the sleeping serpent, and pauses. The hunter hadn't expected to encounter it at this time of the night. But then, a slithering sound reaches the hunter's ears. Emerging from the cave near the tree is a dark purple Agsolestea. Its hide gleams brightly in the moonlight, and its frills glow ominously as it draws strength from the darkness. The Dark Agsolestea stops at the base of the tree and hisses softly to the sleeping Agsolestea. The white serpent wakes up and joins her mate, and both of their heads swing simultaneously around to face the hunter. Together, they raise their heads and produce earsplitting screeches. The hunter readies for battle as the Agsolesteas settle down, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Snake Wyvern Weakness: Thunder Element: Light (Fire + Thunder) Status Ailments: Lightblight, Illuminated, Stun, Poison Theme: Uses the "BIONICLE: Heroes" Zaktan battle theme. Habitats: Great Forest, Jungle, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Heaven's Mount, Idyllic Ocean, Forested Spring, Prehistoric Jungle Behaviour: *Curls up in a sunny area to recover stamina *Cannot use Light-element attacks when low on stamina or not charged up *Drops an item when both frills are broken *Sometimes ventures into deep water, but only to move to another area *Eyes glow green when enraged *Frills glow bright yellow when charged up *When the Dark Agsolestea becomes enraged, it will as well Physiology and Behavior The Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea are the most snake-like of the Snake Wyverns - unlike Najaralas and Remobras, they have no legs and rely entirely on slithering around on land to get from place to place. They are also decent swimmers, but don't like staying underwater for long. They are larger than other Snake Wyverns, with the largest ones measuring close to 5500 cm. Agsolesteas are females and have shining white scales and blue frills, while Dark Agsolesteas are males and have scales of dark purple/black. The Agsolestea is a diurnal creature, while the Dark Agsolestea is nocturnal (although exceptions apply). The female absorbs sunlight through her frills and is able to focus that light into projectile attacks, while the male can do the same by absorbing shadow energy. They are both able to spit a deadly poison, as well as constrict their prey in their muscular coils. Agsolesteas are typically found in tropical, forested areas while Dark Agsolesteas can be found in frigid areas. However, during breeding season they will come together in certain subregions to mate and breed. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Agsolestea can become infected with the Frenzy. Its frills and underbelly turn more purplish while the majority of its body becomes darker in color. Its hisses rise and fall in pitch, and its roar becomes more shrill, like a screech. It is now able to perform a Dual Light Ball (two Light Balls) and Dual Light Beam (two Light Beams). The existence of an Apex Agsolestea has not been confirmed. However, it is theoretically possible, due to records of Dark Agsolestea overcoming the Frenzy and becoming Apex Dark Agsolestea. Items/Carves Agsolestea can be carved three times, have her tail severed, have her back and both frills broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank A-Rank Attacks Normal Double Quickstrike: Rears its head slightly back, then darts out and snaps with its fangs. When it retreats, it will do another right after it. Tail Swing: Turns its head to the side and hisses, then swings its tail in that direction. Tail Flick: Swings its tail twice in front of it. Slithering Circles: Tenses its body up, then launches itself forward, slithering in a circle. It will sometimes do two or three of these before coiling up again. Often chains this with an Upward Spiral. Venom Spit: Draws back a little bit and bends its head close to the ground, then fires a huge blast of poison in front of it while retreating backwards. (Poison) Twisting Bite: Rears its head, hisses, and whips its tail behind it, then darts forward in an S-shape and bites savagely. Does two always. Upward Spiral: Twists itself into a tight ball, then "jumps" upwards in a spiralling motion. Light Gather: Its frills start glowing as it coils up, then it uncoils and raises its head as a blinding flash of light ensues. It is now able to use its elemental attacks. (Stun) Light Ball: Performs the same animation as the Venom Spit, but shakes its head while doing so. Then, shoots a blast of light in front of it. (Lightblight, Illuminated) Light Beam: Wiggles its head and tail and screams, then lowers its head to the ground and fires a laser beam. This attack can be aimed as well. (Lightblight, Illuminated) Constrict: Does a quick turnaround in which it swings its tail back behind it, then darts forward and throws its tail out in front of it. It will then coil up around the hunter and Pin you for continuous damage. (Pin) Roar: Rears up from its coiled position and releases a hissing roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Venom Spit: Now causes Bad Poison damage. (Bad Poison) Light Ball: The light ball will now travel in an erratic path before disappearing with a small explosion of light. (Lightblight, Illuminated, explosion causes Stun) Light Beam: The Agsolestea now lowers its head while swinging it to the side, and will aim it before sweeping it to either its left or right. (Lightblight, Illuminated) Armor Low/High Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water +5 *Thunder -20 *Ice (0) *Earth +5 *Sky -10 *Dragon -5 Skills: Blight Res, Halve Stun, Heat Res, Raise Hunger G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water +5 *Thunder -40 *Ice (0) *Earth +5 *Sky -10 *Dragon -5 Skills: Light Attack +2, Halve Stun, Heat Res, Thunder Res -20 A-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire +25 *Water +15 *Thunder -10 *Ice +10 *Earth +15 *Sky (10) *Dragon +5 Skills: Light Attack +2, Negate Stun, Sneak, Critical Ailment, Double Hunger Weapons Agsolestea's weapons deal Light-element damage (Fire + Thunder), except for the Lance, which deals Poison damage. Dual Blades Hissing Duals --> Singing Duals --> Singing Duals+ --> Solar Twins Great Sword Blade of Light --> Blinding Cleaver --> Blinding Cleaver+ --> Solar Eclipse --> Total Solar Eclipse Longsword Daughter of Helios --> Mother of Helios --> Sun Goddess Lance Venom Crest --> Venom Crest+ --> Solar Stinger --> Daylight Javelin --> Bright Light Javelin Hunting Horn Agsolestea Flute --> Agsolestea Flute+ --> Serpent Charmer --> Sunlight Serenade --> Princess' Serenade --> Call of the Wild Switch Axe Light Axe --> Light Axe+ --> Bright Axe --> Solar Slicer --> Agsol's Heatblade Light Bowgun Agsolar Power --> Blastolestea Notes *The Agsolestea is based on a cottonmouth snake. It gets its name from "Agkistrodon", the genus name of the cottonmouth, and "solstice", referring to its two forms living in either warm or frigid environments. *Each of the Agsolestea's weapons relates to the sun in some way. Its Longsword is even named after the god of the sun in Greek mythology. *The Agsolestea's weapons all have dual element, due to the fact that it uses the Light (Fire and Thunder) element. *Its armor set introduces a new skill that negates the effects of the Illuminated ailment, as well as the skill Light Attack +2, which increases the damage done by Fire and Thunder weapons. *Its Dual Blades and Light Bowgun can be further upgraded with Dark Agsolestea materials. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Light Element Monster Category:Lightblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Dinoman0310 Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Lightblight Monster